1975, Dezember II
by TheDevilMakesUsSin
Summary: Rumtreibergeschichte Lily/James, Sirius/Bellatrix: Die 1970er Jahre in England. Obwohl er seit dem Sommer für seine Familie quasi ein Ausgestoßener ist, besucht Sirius den Weihnachtsball der Blacks. Dort trifft er auf Bellatrix, die einen Abend frei sein möchte, zu tun, was immer sie will...


1975, Dezember

Es waren Weihnachtsferien.

Wenn er alle seine Weihnachtsferien insgesamt betrachtete, wäre es wohl eine bessere Idee gewesen, gar nicht erst hierher zu fahren, nach Oxford, auch nicht für drei Tage.

Eine Sache hatte ihn aber davon abgehalten.

Regulus stieß ihn von hinten an. Sirius drehte sich wütend um. Ganz genau wusste er auch nicht, wieso er in letzter Zeit so wütend auf Regulus war. Es war, als hätte sich im letzten Jahr alles geändert. Regulus war anders geworden, er selbst war anders geworden.

Manchmal dachte er, dass es nicht gutgehen konnte mit ihnen beiden. Gryffindor, Slytherin – es passte nicht. Sie wurden getrennt, durch einen riesigen Ozean von verschiedenen Ansichten, anderen Gewohnheiten, unterschiedlichen Freunden.

Aber immer noch war er sein Bruder. Es musste etwas bedeuten, denn wieso sonst hatte er sich immer so für Regulus eingesetzt.

Trotzdem, die Wut war da.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinrennst?", sagte Sirius genervt. Regulus verdrehte die Augen und ging etwas langsamer weiter in die Küche.

Seine Mutter war da, sein Vater auch, und seine Tante und sein Onkel mit ihren Kindern.

Merkwürdig, wie ähnlich Sirius ihnen allen im Aussehen war, und wie anders im Verhalten.

Er wusste nicht, was er über sie denken sollte. Einerseits waren sie seine Familie. Ihr Blut floss auch

durch sein Adern.

Aber andererseits, was er über sie hörte, über ihre Machenschaften mit dem dunklen Lord – es war schrecklich, und es widersprach allem, was ihn in Gryffindor gelehrt wurde. Woran er eigentlich auch glaubte. Aber trotz allem – sie waren seine Familie, er würde immer noch alles für sie tun. Alles, außer ihrer verdrehten, falschen Ideologie zu folgen.

Was _sie_ tat, war falsch.

Bellatrix.

Sie ging nicht aus seinem Kopf, egal was er versuchte. An manchen Tagen war es, als wäre es gleichgültig, dass sieben Jahre zwischen ihnen lagen. Sie verstanden sich vollkommen. In anderen Momenten dagegen war es, als wären sie die erbittertsten Feinde.

Wie konnte ein Mensch so perfekt und so unfassbar engstirnig gleichzeitig sein?

Anziehung herrschte zwischen ihnen aber immer. Am Anfang hatte er gedacht, es wäre nur eine kurze Verliebtheit, einfach, weil es unbestreitbar war, dass Bellatrix schön war. Aber es war etwas anderes als Verliebtheit.

Sie war das schönste Mädchen das er je gesehen hatte, und das lag nicht an ihren Kurven und ihren großen Augen. Ihr Gesicht, der Ausdruck darin, wenn sie über etwas sprach, dass sie liebte, so sehr, dass sie dafür sterben würde…das war es, was Sirius an ihr so faszinierend fand.

Am Anfang hätte er auch nie gedacht, dass sie in gewisser Weise auch so empfand. Ja, sie hatte im letzten Jahr immer mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht als mit Regulus, jedes Mal, wenn sie zu Besuch war, aber das war wohl kaum ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn anziehend fand.

Aber in letzter Zeit war da etwas, das ihn sicher machte.

Sie wollte ihn ebenso verzweifelt, wie er sie wollte.

Es war schon merkwürdig, an Andromeda oder Narzissa konnte er erst gar nicht so denken. Es wäre ihm zuwider, auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, sie als etwas anderes zu sehen als seine Cousinen.

Bella war anders.

Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf betrat er die Küche. Dort saßen sie alle, eng zusammengedrängt, um den Tisch herum.

Druella, blond, grünäugig wie immer. Sie sah aus, als könnte sie es mit jedem Gegner aufnehmen.

Cygnus sah müde aus. Er hatte graue Strähnen in seinem einst so vollen schwarzen Haar, Falten hatten sich in seine Stirn eingegraben. Auch für Blacks waren es harte Zeiten.

Seine Mutter saß neben ihrem Bruder, auch sie sah erschöpft aus. Ihr schwarzes Haar hing kraftlos herunter.

Daneben sein Vater, kraftvoll und wachsam. Das würde sich wohl nie ändern.

Und dann Regulus und seine Cousinen.

Andromeda, mit müden Augen. Er wusste, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit viel mit ihren Eltern stritt. Sie hatte eine Ausbildung beim Ministerium in der Abteilung für Auslandskorrespondenz gemacht und wollte jetzt von Zuhause ausziehen. Das wäre nicht das Problem gewesen, aber sie wollte zu Ted Tonks ziehen, einem Muggelgeborenen, mit dem sie eine Beziehung hatte.

Die Beziehung war einige Jahre lang von ihren Eltern mehr oder minder toleriert worden, weil sie nie gedacht hätten, dass sie von Dauer sein würde.

Zwischen ihr und Orion saß Narzissa. Sie hatte das blonde Haar von ihrer Mutter geerbt, aber die black'schen grauen Augen von ihrem Vater. Sie sah tiefgründig aus, und wann immer sie einen ansah bekam man ein Gefühl von der Melancholie, von der Narzissa immer ergriffen war.

Bellatrix saß zwischen ihren Eltern. Graue Augen, schwarze Haare, das Inbild einer Black. Sie unterschied sich nicht von den anderen.

Bellatrix. Er konnte es nicht ändern, nicht verstehen. _Wieso Bellatrix?_

Sie sah ihn an, er sah sie an. Spannung durchblitzte den Raum.

Seine Mutter sah ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick an, kein Wort der Begrüßung verließ ihre Lippen, obwohl sie ihn seit dem Sommer nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Alle anderen murmelten eine Begrüßung, Andromeda lächelte ihn an, Narzissa sah mit ihrem melancholischen Blick zu ihm herüber, sein Vater nickte ihm zu, sie hatten sich schon zuvor begrüßt.

Nur Bellatrix sagte gar nichts.

Er blieb in der Tür stehen, wollte er sich doch nicht zu ihnen setzen. Das war nicht mehr sein Platz in dieser Welt.

Er hatte wohl ihr Gespräch gestört, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Wohl kümmerte ihn aber das Gefühl, was Bellatrix' Blicke in ihm auslösten. Eine Welle von Hitze überkam ihn.

Sein Vater erhob die Stimme. „Die Gäste werden gleich da sein. Lasst uns in den Saal gehen."

Also erhoben sich alle, ein allgemeines Murmeln begann, kleine Gespräche zwischen Verwandten.

Sirius wartete, bis alle an ihm vorbeigegangen waren und folgte ihnen dann, in Gedanken schon wieder dabei, sich in sein Zimmer abzusetzen. Aber wie sein Vater schon gesagt hatte – er war es der Familie schuldig, hier zu sein, wenn sie es von ihm verlangte.

Seine Eltern, Druella und Cygnus stellten sich an die Tür und begrüßten die Gäste, die immer schneller in das Landgut strömten. Narzissa und Bellatrix hatten sich an eins der großen Fenster gestellt und betrachteten das Schneetreiben draußen, Regulus hatte sich zu Rabastan gesellt und sie lachten über irgendetwas.

Sirius stand alleine an der Wand gegenüber seiner Cousinen und betrachtete die Leute.

Da war Rodolphus Lestrange, der sich mit Millicent Bagnold unterhielt, der Zaubereiministerin, dieser

Heuchler. Sirius war sich sicher, dass er zu Voldemorts Gruppe gehörte, aber niemand wagte es auch nur, ihn zu verdächtigen, weil ungefähr die Hälfte des Etats des Ministeriums von den Lestranges stammte. Die andere wahrscheinlich von den Blacks.

Aber da war noch der andere Grund, aus dem er Rodolphus nicht leiden konnte. Bellatrix, immer wieder Bellatrix.

Marlene McKinnon gesellte sich zu Narzissa und Bellatrix. Die McKinnons, eine ebenso alte und reinblütige Familie wie all die anderen hier. Er kannte Marlene gut, sie war in seinem Jahrgang, Slytherin, was auch sonst. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen, weil das nun einmal so üblich war bei ihren Familien.

Hinter Lestrange standen Lucretia und ihr Mann Ignatius, die sich mit Arcturus und Melania unterhielten. Sirius konnte alle vier nicht leiden. Sein Großvater, Arcturus, war ein Reinblüter wie er im Buche stand: Als wohlhabender Mann hatte er nie einem Beruf nachgehen müssen, sondern hatte sich darum gekümmert, dass die Diskriminierung von Muggelstämmigen in seiner Zeit nicht aufhörte.

Er hasste sie alle.

Dann kamen zwei Leute in den Saal, die er sehr wohl leiden konnte.

Dorea und Charlus Potter. Aber kein James an ihrer Seite, er war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Er ging direkt zu ihnen, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Dorea, wie geht es dir?", fragte er, nachdem er sie auf die Wange geküsst hatte.

„Ganz gut, danke."

Charlus begrüßte ihn mit einem Handschlag und einer halben Umarmung, sah ihn aber danach sehr ernst an.

„Sirius, es hat einen weiteren Angriff gegeben."

Am Weihnachtsabend. Einen weiteren Angriff. Sirius konnte an nichts Weiteres denken außer an verbrannte Körper, Leichen mit leeren Augen, ein Flashback des Angriffs im letzten Sommer.

Wie konnte irgendwer das am Weihnachtsabend tun? Wie konnten diese verrückten, fanatischen

Menschen das nur tun?

Und dann war da noch diese Angst. James war nicht hier.

„James war darin involviert, es war ein Angriff auf die Eltern eines Mitschülers von euch. Auf Patrick Schneider, einen Jungen aus Hufflepuff. Seine Mutter wurde getötet, sein Vater hat überlebt, aber nur knapp. James ist zuhause und kümmert sich um ihn und eine Freundin von ihm, die auch im Haus war."

Es war nicht richtig, aber er war trotzdem erleichtert. James ging es gut.

„Weiß man schon, was passiert ist?", fragte Sirius leise.

Charlus lachte höhnisch auf. „Die Auroren kriegen das gar nicht auf die Reihe. Das dunkle Mal hat über dem Haus geschwebt, und trotzdem haben die noch ‚keine Verdächtigen'", sagte er.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas konnte eigentlich gar nicht sein. Die Unfähigkeit und Ignoranz der Regierung unter Millicent Bagnold nahm viel zu große Ausmaße an. So wurde es den Todessern doch nur noch leichter gemacht, man deckte sie ja schon fast.

Das Gute war, dass Bagnold sich gut mit Charlus verstand, da sie lange zusammen in der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit gearbeitet hatten, und so kam Charlus oft als erster an wichtige Informationen. Vorallem da er seit einem Jahr nicht mehr arbeitete, konnte er sich ganz auf seine Arbeit im Orden des Phönix konzentrieren, und da waren diese Informationen von Bagnold sehr hilfreich.

„Also alles wie immer. Ich würde darauf wetten dass der Mörder sich sogar hier in einem Raum mit uns befindet", sagte Sirius.

Charlus nickte. „Ja, die Wette würdest du wahrscheinlich gewinnen." Er rieb sich kurz mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Hör zu, Junge. Dorea und ich werden alle begrüßen, Höflichkeiten austauschen und dann so früh wie möglich wieder gehen. Ich würde dir ja raten dasselbe zu tun, aber du hast schon immer gemacht, was du wolltest. Aber ich sage dir eins: Die Ehre der Familie ist nicht alles. Komm so früh zurück nachhause wie du kannst, ja?"

Sirius lächelte. Charlus verhielt sich fürsorglicher als Sirius es je erlebt hatte.

„Sicher, ich komme bald. Aber rechne nicht vor morgen mit mir, mein Vater würde es begrüßen, wenn ich auch die Nacht hier verbrächte", sagte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Charlus lachte wieder auf. „Gut, aber sei vorsichtig."

Er küsste Dorea wieder auf die Wange, nickte Charlus zu und die beiden verschwanden in der Menschenmenge.

Irgendwie war es ihm unmöglich, Dorea anzusehen und nicht an die Blacks zu denken. Schwarzes Haar, graue Augen, sie sah aus wie jeder Black und hatte auch dieselbe Erziehung genossen wie jeder andere Black. Und doch war sie viel liebenswürdiger als es seine Cousine zum Beispiel je sein würde.

Und somit waren seine Gedanken wieder bei Bellatrix angekommen.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Seine Augen fanden sie noch bevor er ihnen überhaupt den Befehl erteilt hatte, sie zu suchen.

Rodolphus hatte sich aus seinem Gespräch mit der Zaubereiministerin verabschiedet und hatte Bellatrix zum Tanzen aufgefordert.

Anscheinend wusste auch ihr Verlobter, wie sehr sie es liebte, zu tanzen. Vielleicht, weil sie darin so gut war.

Woher er das wusste? Er hatte Tanzstunden nehmen müssen, zusammen mit Marlene, Regulus, Rabastan und den ganzen Anderen. Noch bevor er nach Hogwarts kam hatte er alles über Walzer und Takt gelernt, weil es sich nun mal so gehörte für einen Black. Auf den Festen der Reinblüter wurde getanzt, und der Erbe der wichtigsten reinblütigen Familie musste tanzen können.

Bellatrix hatte sie drei unterrichtet. Marlene hatte mit Rabastan getanzt, Regulus mit Narzissa, er selbst mit Bellatrix. Und jedes Mal, wenn die Musik gespielt hatte, war sie geradezu begeistert gewesen. Ein anderer Mensch.

Auch jetzt sah sie glücklicher aus als sonst. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber sie und Lestrange gaben ein gutes Paar ab. Er, dunkelhaarig und irgendwie tiefgründig, sie, schwarzhaarig und aristokratisch.

Nur, dass sie ihn nicht so mochte.

Sie hatte es ihm gesagt, in den Sommern, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Während sie für Hogwarts lernte, oder auch Dinge, die in Hogwarts verboten waren, und er gerade anfing Schreiben zu lernen, erzählte sie ihm von dem unerträglichen Rodolphus Lestrange. Der Mann, den sie würde heiraten müssen, weil er eine gute Wahl war. Der Mann, den sie eigentlich nicht auf diese Weise mochte.

Und auch letztes Jahr hatten sie darüber geredet.

Ohne zu wissen, wie ihm geschah, bewegten sich seine Beine zu den beiden hinüber. Das Lied endete gerade, und er tippte Rodolphus auf die Schulter.

„Ich übernehme", sagte er. Ein grünes und ein graues Augenpaar blickten ihn ungläubig an.

Aber die Höflichkeitsregeln siegten. Rodolphus trat zur Seite und Sirius legte seine Hand um die von Bellatrix.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte Bellatrix.

Sirius lächelte. „Naja, ich dachte mir, dass du ein bisschen Abwechslung gebrauchen könntest."

Sie blickte ihn spöttisch an. „Ach, dachtest du, ja?"

Er schwieg und lächelte sie nur an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, ich hatte wirklich Abwechslung nötig. Erwarte jetzt nicht, dass ich mich bedanke."

„Keine Angst, ich weiß doch, dass du Angst davor hast, das Wort _Entschuldigung_auszusprechen", sagte er grinsend.

Er hatte nicht erwartet Spaß zu haben. Vorallem nicht mit ihr. Aber es machte Spaß, sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, nebenbei Gespräche zu führen, die absolut bedeutungslos waren. Es entspannte ihn irgendwie.

„Ich habe keine Angst!", sagte sie, mit einem Mal ernst.

„Sicher nicht…", begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn. „Ich habe vor nichts Angst. Behaupte das nicht nochmal.", sagte sie lauter als notwendig. Ein paar Leute schauten auf und sahen zu ihnen herüber.

„Bellatrix, alles gut. Tut mir Leid."

Sie sah ihn an. „Nein, nicht gut." Dann sah sie wieder weg.

Sie beendeten den Tanz schweigend. Danach sahen sie sich nicht mehr in die Augen, sondern ließen sich los und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

Die Nacht wurde immer länger, Sirius wusste nicht mehr wie viel Uhr es war oder wie betrunken er war. Nach dem einen Tanz hatte er sich Whiskey geholt, sich auf ein Sofa gesetzt und jedes Gespräch abgeblockt. Sein Bruder war schon lange schlafen gegangen, ebenso wie Narzissa.

Irgendwann wurden die Gäste immer weniger und nur noch die Familie war da. Seine Eltern saßen noch mit Druella und Cygnus im Wohnzimmer neben dem großen Saal, Bellatrix saß auch dort, mit dem Rücken ans Sofa gelehnt.

Sirius war überrascht, als sein Vater ihn zu sich rief. Er wurde nicht ins Gespräch miteinbezogen, aber anscheinend wollte sein Vater, dass er da war. Also hatte er sich Bellatrix gegenüber auf den Boden sinken lassen und sich an die Wand gelehnt. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich oft.

Schließlich gab er es auf, ihren Blick zu erwidern, immer in der Hoffnung, länger in ihre Augen gucken zu können als sie es bei ihm konnte und erhob sich, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Bellatrix Anwesenheit tat ihm eh nicht gut, ihm war heiß und wenn er sie ansah wollte er sie küssen und an sich ziehen und berühren. Morgen wäre er wieder fort, kein Grund, das hier noch zu verkomplizieren.

Als er aufstand hob sie fragend eine Augenbraue. Er schaute nach oben, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass er in sein Zimmer ging.

Sie lächelte halb, dann nickte sie.

_Hatte sie es als Aufforderung verstanden, mitzukommen?_

Er schlenderte die Treppe herauf, versuchte zu vergessen, was sie auslöste.

_Sie würde__nicht mitkommen._

Er _durfte_ es nicht empfinden. Sie war seine _Cousine_.

Aber er empfand es doch, und er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war, egal, ob sie es auch fühlte oder nicht. Sie. war. verdammt. nochmal. seine. Cousine.

Doch dann hörte er Schritte hinter sich, als er direkt vor seiner Zimmertür stand. Und egal, wie falsch es war, er hatte Hoffnung, auf was auch immer, er wusste es selbst nicht so genau.

Sie stand nah hinter ihm, und als er sich umdrehte, war nicht mehr viel Platz zwischen ihnen.

Es war das erste Mal, das ihm wirklich auffiel, wie viel größer als sie er war. Mindestens fünfzehn Zentimeter.

„Was willst du hier, Bella?"

Sie antworte ihm nicht, sie sah ihn nur an. Er wollte sein Gewicht verlagern, aber schon diese kleine Bewegung reichte, um sie näher an ihn heranzudrücken.

Er spürte ihre Brüste an seinem Körper, ihren Bauch, alles.

Es war einfach zu viel für ihn.

Als er dann auch noch das Feuer in ihren Augen sah, war es um ihn geschehen. Er beugte sie zu ihr herab, küsste sie.

Und sie erwiderte es. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, ihre Lippen spielten mit seinen.

Es war ein verzweifelter Kuss. Es war ein Aneinanderklammern, ein Versuch, nicht zu ertrinken in Gefühlen.

Gleichzeitig war es der beste Kuss seines Lebens. Ihre Lippen waren warm und weich und nachgiebig.

„Was ist es, das du wünschst, Bella?", fragte er, vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang gegriffen.

Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine, die Lippen, die Wangen gerötet.

Er hörte ihren Atem ebenso wie seinen viel zu schnell fließen, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

„Freiheit. Nur das eine, Sirius."

Er nickte, ihre Lippen trafen wieder aufeinander, er schmeckte den Wein auf ihren Lippen.

„Vergessen wir heute. Vergessen wir alles, jeden, damit ich wenigstens einen Abend frei bin, eine Nacht", flüsterte sie.

Er stoppte, sah sie an. Falsch, das ist falsch, schrie alles in ihm. Sie ist deine Cousine!

Aber es war nicht mehr zu ändern. Jetzt war seine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Heute Nacht", versprach er ihr, sein Atem schlug gegen ihre Lippen.

_Versprechen darf man nicht brechen.__Der Meinung bin ich noch heute__**.**_


End file.
